chaosfightersfandomcom-20200213-history
Events
In Chaos Fighters, events are special occurrences that happen during certain times of the week. Usually, smaller events occur on Wednesday, and larger events go on from Friday to Sunday. The majority of events are discounts on certain items or other products, such as Engraving Crystals, +8 Gems, and Pet Bowl Upgrades, to name a few. Other events include special items that can be obtained and traded for better items. Here is a list of all the currently known events that have occurred and my occur in the future: Double Events 【Double Reputation】 * Wow. All Reputation gains in the Jail, Arena and Meditation Rock are DOUBLED! Note: This doesn't include the Sky Blessing. Discount Events 【Cat Discount】 *Pet skill locks x 20 = 420 Diamonds (limited three times) *Pet skill locks x 100 = 1,980 Diamonds (limited six times) *Engraving Crystal x 20 = 700 Diamonds (limit 3 times) *Engraving Crystal x 60 = 1,980 Diamonds (limit 6 times) 【Energy Discount】 *During the event, players can get 60 Energy by each purchase,which should be 40 Energy. 【30% Off Inventory Space】 *Enjoy a 30% Discount on getting additional backpack space! 【Cat Discount】 *1 Prophet Card=490 Diamonds(limit 50 times) *1 Wizard Divination Card=49 Diamonds(limit 50 times) *100 Energy = 200 Diamonds (limit 10 times) *Rename Eraser = 888 Diamonds (limit 1 time) *1000 Reputation = 300 Diamonds (limit 3 times) *10000 Reputation = 3000 Diamonds (limit 1 time) *UFO Calling Card *1+ Mount Refreshing Card*5 + Fast Meditation Card*1= 198 Diamonds(limit 20 times) *Big pet box (contains 10 pet eggs) = 1480000 Gold (limit 5 times) *Magic Pet container (randomly get a +3 to +12 pet) = 160 Diamonds (limit 5 times) and Fusion 1,000 Event *During the event, transforming and fusing your Fighters and pets won't accumulate in price. It will stay at 1,000 Gold each time! 【20% off Soul Nexus】 * Enjoy a 20% discount off the cost of Soul Nexus! Now’s a great time to improve yourself. 【30% off Soul Nexus】 * Enjoy a 30% discount off the cost of Soul Nexus! Now’s a great time to improve yourself. 【50% off Jail Cage 】 * Enjoy a 50% discount off the cost of opening new Jail Cage. Do whatever you want to your slave!! 【18 Bronzemen, all buff 50% off]】 *All buff will be 50% off, include either gold or diamond consumption. Recharge Events 【Recharge and get Extra 30% Diamonds】 *During the event, you will receive extra 30% diamonds when you recharge, hurry up! The extra diamonds still add into VIP level system. 【Recharge and get Extra 50% Diamonds】 *During the event, you will receive extra 50% diamonds when you recharge, hurry up! The extra diamonds still add into VIP level system. 【Recharge for Gold】 During the event,when you recharge certain amounts of Diamonds, you can claim prizes within the Cat Activity -> Cat Bonus area. *Recharge 200 Diamonds，earn 1000K Gold; *Recharge 500 Diamonds，earn 1500K Gold; *Recharge 2000 Diamonds，earn 6000K Gold; *Recharge 5000 Diamonds，earn 8000K Gold; *Recharge 10000 Diamonds，earn 10000K Gold; *Recharge 20000 Diamonds，earn 15000K Gold; 【Recharge for Bonus Urn】 During the event, when you recharge certain amounts of Diamonds, you can claim prizes within the Cat Activity -> Cat Bonus area. We have 3 sets of prizes that each can be won once as you accumulate a total number of Diamonds recharged during this event. *Recharge 200 diamonds,earn 1 Green Bonus Urn (you can open once a day and get 60 diamonds & 1 Pet Egg & 100 Reputation for 5 days) *Recharge 2000 Diamonds, earn 1 Blue Bonus Urn (you can open once a day and get 300 Diamonds & 1 Wizard Divination Card & 30 Vouchers for 10 days) *Recharge 6000 Diamonds, earn 1 Purple Bonus Urn (you can open once a day and get 400 Diamonds & 500k Gold & 3000 Pet Energy for 10 days) Sale Events 【Fighter Sale】 *1 Wanderer = 150 Diamonds (50 times) *1 Thor = 150 Diamonds (50 times) *1 Zhao Yun = 150 Diamonds (50 times) *1 Shinigami = 150 Diamonds (50 times) *1 Beauty = 288 Diamonds (50 times) 【Cat Stardust】 *198 Diamonds = Fire stardust x 2000(limited 5 times) *198 Diamonds = Water stardust x 2000(limited 5 times) *198 Diamonds = Earth stardust x 2000(limited 5 times) *198 Diamonds = Wind stardust x 2000(limited 5 times) Exchange *490 Diamonds = 1 Prophet Card (limit 50 times) *49 Diamonds = 1 Wizard Card (limit 50 times) *6888 Diamonds = +9 Aethyst (3 times) *6888 Diamonds = +9 Garnet(3 times) *6888 Diamonds = +9 Emerald(3 times) cards *UFO calling card x 10 = 400 diamonds (3 times) *Ginseng calling card x 10 = 250 diamonds (3 times) *Meditation speedup card x 10 = 350 diamonds (3 times) *Lucky card x 20 = 200 diamonds (3 times) *Mount refreshing card x 20 = 100 diamonds (3 times) *Food refreshing card x 20 = 150 diamonds (3 times) transform card *50 diamonds = soccer star Xiaoxi (atk+2%, speed+3%, hit+10, eva+10) (limit 50 times) *50 diamonds = soccer star Xiaoha (hp+2%, atk+3%, hit+10, break+10) (limit 50 times) *50 diamonds = soccer Xiaoli (hp+3%, sp+2%, hit+10, def+10) (limit 50 times) *50 diamonds = soccer star Xiaoka (speed+2%, hit+10, def+10, eva+10) (limit 50 times) 【Cat Gold】 *100 Diamonds =500K Gold (limit 6 times) ; *600 Diamonds = 2000K Gold (limit 10 times) ; *1000 Diamonds = 3200K Gold (limit 10 times) ; Transaction Events 【Cat Box】 *Gear Box + 999 Diamonds = Coco bear x 15 (limit 2 times) *Gear Box + 1099 Diamonds = Unknown Antique x 50 (limit 2 times) *Gear Box + 1299 Diamonds = Beauty x 15 (limit 2 times) *Gear Box + 2999 Diamonds = Evolution Medicaments x 10 (limit 1 time) 【Cat Recycle- Make waste profitable】 It’s time to transform trash into treasure. *Senior Enhancing Amulet x 10 = Super Enhancing Amulet x 1 (limit 10 times) *Senior Reforming Amulet x 10 = Super Reforming Amulet x 1 (limit 10 times) *Senior Drill x 10 = Unknown Antique x 1 (limit 10 times) *Senior Drill x 10 + 99 Diamonds = Super Drill x 1 (limit 3 times) *Senior Drill x 10 + 199 Diamonds = Prismatic Drill x 1 (limit 3 time) Divine Events 【Whole New Divine】 * Limited time only!!! Devout pray, Divine, and take surprises! Energy Consumption Events 【Cat Energy Rewards】 During the event, when you consume certain amounts of Energy, you can claim prizes within the Cat Activity -> Cat Bonus area. We have 4 sets of rewards and each rewardcan be claimed during the event. The consumption rewards can be accumulated. For instance, when you consume 1600 energy, you can claim all rewards. Golden Horse may open shard, or Evolution Medicament etc. Important: All rewards must be claimed during the event. *Consume 200 Energy, earn 1 Golden Horse; *Consume 400 Energy, earn 2 Golden Horses; *Consume 800 Energy, earn 1 Evolution Medicament; *Consume 1600 Energy, earn 5 Golden Horses. Team Instance Events Gold *During this event, double Gold drop in any team instance. 【Red, Yellow and Blue Exchange Stone】 *Go to Team instance, play with your friends and get the Red, Yellow and Blue exchange stone. You can claim prizes within the Cat Activity, lots of rare stuff are waiting! 【Team Instance –Drop Vouchers】 *Vouchers will be dropped during team instance. Stone Events 【Red, Yellow and Blue Exchange Stone】 *Go to Team instance, play with your friends and get the Red, Yellow and Blue exchange stone. You can claim prizes within the Cat Activity, lots of rare stuff are waiting! 【Cat Exchange】 *Red Exchange Stone + Yellow Exchange Stone = Super Enchancing Amulet(limited 100 times) *Red Exchange Stone + Blue Exchange Stone = Reputation x 100(limited 100 times) *Yellow Exchange Stone + Blue Exchange Stone = Unknown Antique x 2(limited 100 times) *Red Exchange Stone + Yellow Exchange Stone + Blue Exchange Stone = Evolution Medicament x 1(limited 3 times) Gem Upgrade Events 【Cat Gem】 *+3 Ruby + 2500k Gold = +6 Ruby (1 times) *+3 Sapphire + 2500k Gold = +6 Sapphire (1 times) *+3 Topaz + 2500k Gold= +6 Topaz (1 times) *+5 Ruby + 1200 Diamonds = +7 Ruby (2 times) *+5 Sapphire + 1200 Diamonds = +7 Sapphire (2 times) *+5 Topaz + 1200 Diamonds = +7 Topaz (2 times) *+7 Ruby + 1800 Diamonds = +8 Ruby (2 times) *+7 Sapphire + 1800 Diamonds = +8 Sapphire (2 times) *+7 Topaz + 1800 Diamonds = +8 Topaz (2 times) *+7 Ruby + 2500 Diamonds = +9 Ruby (1 times) *+7 Sapphire + 2500 Diamonds = +9 Sapphire (1 times) *+7 Topaz + 2500 Diamonds = +9 Topaz (1 times) Blank Check 【Blank Check】 The claimed rare items might be different in different events. The following claim rule only works for this event. * Blank check+6000 diamonds=+0 IV phylactery B (customized skill and stat) * Blank check+6000 diamonds=+12 soul * Blank check+6000 diamonds=+34 legendary fighter (except Beauty) * Blank check + rebuild amulet+138000 diamonds=+34 Beauty * Blank check + rebuild amulet+128000 diamonds=+27 coco bear and 500K pet energy (This list is ever-changing and will never be perfect as long as Chaos Fighters continues to release new events)